


Peep Show

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Glory Hole, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Roleplay, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Twincest, sparkplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: The sight Sideswipe sees is not what he had expected





	Peep Show

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13. Hole in the Wall

                “Well, well, well… _that’s_ brave,” Sideswipe murmured to himself. He trailed his fingers along the wall, coming to a stop in front of a hole that was roughly at chest height. This opening didn’t contain a hard, throbbing spike or a leaking valve like the others did… the person on the opposite side of the wall had exposed their spark chamber instead. The mecha’s plating was transformed aside and they stood flush against the divider, their crystal the only thing covering their spark.

                “Hey, there, gorgeous,” Sideswipe said quietly. He slid his fingers horizontally across the wall, over the spark, and then to the wall on the other side of it. It might have been Sideswipe’s imagination, but he thought he heard a small gasp when his digit-tips just barely brushed that smooth crystal.

                _Way_ better than an array, Sideswipe decided, the very ends of his fingers still tingling.

                He shuffled closer and placed his palm lightly atop the crystal, feeling the spark beneath it stir excitedly. This time, he _definitely_ heard a pleased wordless exclamation.

                Sideswipe carefully slipped his hand to the side, his fingers wrapping around the spark chamber. The very tips of his digits brushed against the main energon line in the thoracic cavity and the spark flared brightly.

                “You gonna show me everything?” Sideswipe asked, rubbing his thumb over the front of crystal. It warmed and then a split appeared down the middle. The dermal covering of his thumb registered a fourfold increase in temperature and he stared at the opening, entranced.

                The actual spark was a vibrant indigo at the center, gradually lightening to lavender at the outer most tips. The translucent crystal parted even further and one of the little tendrils brushed against Sideswipe’s thumb, making him shiver eagerly.

                He waited for the spark to be fully bared, but after a minute Sideswipe frowned down at it, nonplussed. The crystal didn’t seem to be budging any further.

                “Aww, come on now,” Sideswipe crooned, cupping the crystals with both his palms. Ever so delicately, he rubbed his thumbs along each edge of the parted crystals. “Open the rest of the way up for Daddy.”

                A moment later, the crystal obligingly slipped aside, curving around behind its spark. Sideswipe sighed, gazing down into the whirling mass of energy essentially held between his hands.

                “Beautiful,” he murmured.

                He leaned over and blew out a warm puff of air against the exposed center of the mech and Sideswipe heard a low moan. Grinning, Sideswipe did it again, moving his hands closer. His palms heated up quickly, but he didn’t mind. The sight in front of him was more than worth the mild discomfort.

                He crooked his fingers slightly and drew them through the outermost tendrils, over and over again. There was a dull thud behind the wall and an even louder moan as a result. The spark in Sideswipe’s hands pulsed, more and more heat pouring off of it. It was quickly brightening, the colors becoming even richer.

                “That’s it… that’s it…” Sideswipe whispered. “Let me see you.”

                The spark spun on its axis at the words, seeming to expand in the small space between Sideswipe’s hands. His fingers burned now, but Sideswipe ignored it, enjoying the sensation of pleasuring someone’s very core.

                He leaned forward again, carefully extending his glossa. A quick swipe had the spark’s owner panting, their engine thrumming with arousal. So Sideswipe moved in closer, lapping at the edges. He laid kisses over every inch he could reach, his lips parted so he could taste the ozone-sharp tang of the exposed spark.

                The mecha behind the wall started moaning, the sound rising in volume. Sideswipe redoubled his efforts, letting his fingers dip deeper and deeper into the spark’s edges until he thought his paint might peel from the molten heat. The spark flared again and again, brighter and brighter each time until Sideswipe had to shut his optics and just feel with his digits and mouth. He knew he was still being effective as the spark started to admit a quiet hum which exponentially grew until it was all Sideswipe’s audials could hear.

                That, and the mech behind the wall crying out, ‘please… _please!_ ’ over and over.

                It all reached a crescendo a short moment later, the spark flaring nearly white in overload. Sideswipe finally had to retreat, his mouth scorched. He kept his fingers in place, however, gently stroking over the wildly spinning spark until it started to calm.      

                It took nearly a minute before the original color started to show again and at that point, Sideswipe carefully drew his hands back, his pointer fingers giving the spark one final caress. As soon as Sideswipe’s contact between him and the spark ceased, the owner of it gave one last moan and dropped away from view.

                In fact, it sounded like the mecha behind the wall had fallen, and Sideswipe hurriedly strode forward and around the edge of the plywood extending from the floor to the ceiling.

                “You ok?” Sideswipe asked, his optics scanning over his twin’s sprawled out form.

                Sunstreaker had his head partly thrown back, one of his hands clutching at his now closed crystal. His entire frame shuddered and he nodded weakly.

                “Yeah… I’m good… thanks.”

                Sideswipe propped himself up against the edge of the wood and grinned smugly. “My pleasure.”

                And it was. He loved giving his brother’s spark all the attention in the world it deserved. That was nothing new. The ‘glory hole’ roleplay was different though, and honestly, it had been pretty exciting.

                “You liked this scenario?” Sideswipe asked, gesturing towards the makeshift ‘wall’.

                “Could have done… without the cheesy one… one-liners,” Sunstreaker said, his engine still running rough. “’Open for Daddy’? Really?”

                Sideswipe gestured pointedly with his chin at Sunstreaker and the way he was still sitting from where he had collapsed. “I don’t think the person who just spectacularly got off gets to complain.”

                Sunstreaker smirked at him and then reached up, a finger beckoning Sideswipe forward. “No, you’re right. He gets to show his appreciation to the one who got him off.”

                “Frag yeah,” Sideswipe said faintly and pounced.

  
~ End


End file.
